


[Podfic of] Pragmatism

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Eye Trauma, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Eyepocalypse, episode 179 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by InsaneTrollLogic.Podfic length - 00:17:09Author's summary:Martin notices that the only people left who can hurt Jon are the people who loved him. And Martin is very much in love.But he's also a ruthless pragmatist.
Relationships: Georgie Barker & Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic of] Pragmatism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pragmatism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636968) by [InsaneTrollLogic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic). 



> Recorded for Podoween, for the (loosely-interpreted) prompts "ritual" and "monster."
> 
> Thank you to olive2read for the beta help on this one, specifically with regard to reducing the background noise 😅 Turns out that recording with the window cracked in the middle of summer is a terrible idea.

This podfic contains one instance of soundscaping from 15:13 to 15:40. The effects are intended to blend in with the narration/dialogue (i.e. they're supposed to be pretty quiet, and it's not a jumpscare), but if you'd rather skip through that part, it starts with "Then he spins on his heels" and ends with "still Jonathan Sims."

Podfic length - 00:17:09

File size - 16MB (mp3)

You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/116vuMEQ496EWUqW5yGjUIP4p2uSjWDVJ/view?usp=sharing). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos for me here, as well as for the author, InsaneTrollLogic. The author's work can be found in the notes before the work. Thank you for listening!


End file.
